U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,735 discloses an electrical joint compound made of grease mixed with intermetallic compound particles. A problem with such compounds is that heat, for instance heat generated by resistance heating at conductor contacts, can drive off the grease. This opens the joint to oxidation by water, oxygen, etc, which increases the joint resistance. A vicious circle can ensue, leading to joint failure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,205,299 mentions in its introduction attempts to join conductors using solder composed of powdered metal suspended in epoxy resin, but states that such attempts have been unsuccessful. Its proposed solution is to provide adhesive and metal powder on metal foil and place the resulting tape between the connectors.